05 Stycznia 2013
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 W labiryncie - odc. 1/120 - Przerwane badania; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1988) 06:25 W labiryncie - odc. 2/120 - Spotkanie po latach; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:00 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak?; magazyn 07:15 Las bliżej nas; magazyn 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Dora poznaje świat - Rojo, wóż strażacki, odc. 32 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000) 08:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Witajmy w Klubie Pomyj, odc. 34 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:25 Supah Ninjas - Komodo, odc. 7 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 09:45 Noddy w krainie zabawek - Noddy i nakręcana szczęka, odc. 51 (Noddy and the lost teeth); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:00 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Fajerwerki - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:35 Blaski i wrzaski - odc. 6; magazyn 11:00 Chłopi - odc. 4/13 - Wesele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:55 Galeria - odc. 132; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Galeria - odc. 133; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:55 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. I; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 2. Dziedzictwo Zamira. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 14:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Warzywa ekologiczne; magazyn kulinarny 15:15 Sprawa się rypła - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1985) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Gwiazdy na 60 lat TVP - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz... 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Sprawa pełna nasion, odc. 18 (A Matter Full Of Seeds) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - 2012 ( studio ) 20:25 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - 2012 22:45 Żywe trupy II - odc. 12/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 12, Better Angels); serial kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:35 Kolizja - cz. 1/2 (Impact, part 1); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:10 Pół serio; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2000) 02:35 Mistrzowie horroru - Wypadek na górskiej drodze (Masters of Horror, Incident On And Off A Mountain Road); serial kraj prod.USA, Kanada, Niemcy (2008) 03:35 Sport w TVP - obrazki z wystawy - cz. II; cykl dokumentalny 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 3/21 - Wpadnij, kiedy zechcesz, czyli bodźce stępione; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 956; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8.25, 9.10, 9.45; Pogoda:8.20, 9.05,9.40 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 851 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 852 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 853 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 12:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 40 12:20 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme - 10 km techniką klasyczną ( studio ) 12:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Val di Fiemme - 10 km techniką klasyczną 13:30 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 13/ 26 seria 1 (Deadly 60 - ep. 13/ 26 - U. K. 2 - s. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:05 Familiada - odc. 2004; teleturniej 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 61 "Biznes is biznes" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 62 "Walka z lenistwem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:40 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9 - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Słowo na niedzielę 16:55 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 43 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 43; teleturniej 20:05 XVIII Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2012. "SPA KOSZALIN". Kabaretowa euforia (3) 20:55 Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 - EKSTRASY; program rozrywkowy 21:15 Kabaretowe Oczko 22:15 Apartament (Wicker Park) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:10 Zobaczyć Kansas City (Going to Kansas City); dramat kraj prod.Finlandia, Kanada (1998) 01:50 Apartament (Wicker Park); thriller kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 The New Scooby Doo Movies Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 8:15 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 53 8:25 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 54 8:35 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 55 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 38 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 22 9:45 The Looney Tunes Show Odcinek: 8 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 162 10:45 Studio weekend Odcinek: 16 12:15 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 249 13:15 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 250 14:15 Małolaty na obozie 16:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 253 17:15 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 2 18:15 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 6 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 299 20:00 Rycerze z Szanghaju 22:20 Komandosi z Navarony 1:00 Podróż do końca nocy 2:40 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 1021 3:40 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 44 3:55 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1211 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 625 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1687 11:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1688 12:00 MasterChef Odcinek: 5 13:00 MasterChef Odcinek: 6 14:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 14:35 Smakuj świat z Pascalem Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 15:10 Wiercipięta 17:00 Sekrety chirurgii Odcinek: 4 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:30 Rajd Dakar 2013 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3489 20:00 List w butelce 22:35 Wojna Charliego Wilsona 0:45 W sieci 3:10 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3489 3:25 Arkana magii Odcinek: 796 4:45 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2040 TV 4 5:10 Mała czarna 5:55 Galileo Extra 6:25 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 55 7:25 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 56 7:55 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Rzym Odcinek: 1 8:55 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Rzym Odcinek: 2 10:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 11:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 15 12:00 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 15 13:00 Steven Seagal: na straży prawa Odcinek: 1 13:30 Steven Seagal: na straży prawa Odcinek: 2 14:00 Wzór Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 2 15:00 Wzór Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 2 16:00 Spryciarz 18:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 17 18:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel Odcinek: 18 19:00 Galileo Extra Odcinek: 49 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Robin Hood: Książę złodziei 0:05 Wakacje w kurorcie 1:50 Wzór Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 2 2:50 TV market 3:05 To był dzień 3:55 To był dzień na świecie 4:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Puls 6:00 Kręcimy z gwiazdami Odcinek: 1 7:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 182 8:00 Dzika natura Odcinek: 7 9:00 Zwierzęca siła: dżungla Odcinek: 1 10:00 Zaklęta w widmo 12:00 Barbie i magia Pegaza 13:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 14:55 Manatu 16:45 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 9 17:55 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 10 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 20:00 Snajper - ostatnie zlecenie 21:40 Fruwający wirus 23:35 Mroczne fantazje 1:20 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5:40 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 8 6:25 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 9 7:00 Mango - Telezakupy 9:00 Obcy w Ameryce Odcinek: 4 9:30 Obcy w Ameryce Odcinek: 5 10:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 9 10:25 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 9 10:50 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 9 11:15 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 9 11:45 Gdzie pachną stokrotki Odcinek: 5 12:45 Świąteczna ucieczka 14:35 Ulice San Francisco Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 15:40 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 16:40 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 17:40 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 18:35 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 19:30 Wredne dziewczyny 21:30 Miłość jest za darmo 23:30 Raport Pelikana 2:15 Arkana magii 4:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 4:55 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 5:25 Druga strona medalu Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 5:54 Przerwa w nadawaniu Puls 2 12:00 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 84 13:00 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 85 14:00 Ja, ona i Eva Odcinek: 86 15:00 Ból za kulisami sławy Odcinek: 17 15:30 Ktoś tu zwariował! Odcinek: 9 16:00 Superdrapieżcy Odcinek: 1 17:00 Pippi Odcinek: 14 17:30 Pan Andersen opowiada Odcinek: 9 18:00 Był sobie człowiek Odcinek: 22 18:30 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 22 19:00 Ja wam pokażę! Odcinek: 6 20:00 Spotkanie z balladą Odcinek: 21 21:00 MdM Odcinek: 9 21:30 MdM Odcinek: 10 22:00 Taki jest świat - pod lupą Odcinek: 18 23:00 Gramy po polsku 0:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 6 7:45 Idol Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 10 8:25 4music 9:25 Ukryte piękno Odcinek: 8 10:25 TV market 11:05 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 24 11:35 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 25 12:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 18 12:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 56 13:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 19 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 57 14:00 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 20 14:30 Inspektor Gadżet Odcinek: 58 15:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 1 16:00 Got to Dance - Tylko taniec Odcinek: 1 17:00 Paszporty do świata mody Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 18:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 19:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 7 20:00 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 37 20:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 38 21:00 Sekrety dawnych budowli - Egipt 22:00 American Pie 0:00 Bellator Fighting Championships 2:05 Big Brother V - Omnibus 2:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 7:00 Sport Flash 7:05 Medal Winners Open 8:00 Sport Flash 8:09 Liga 9:00 Sport Flash 9:05 Magazyn freestyle 9:30 Futbol Mundial 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Stars on Ice Canada 11:00 Sport Flash 11:09 Brazylia - Polska 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Brazylia - Polska 13:00 Sport Flash 13:09 Trans World Sport 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2012 14:30 AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Effector Kielce 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Effector Kielce 16:30 Magazyn golfowy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 PGE Skra Bełchatów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 PGE Skra Bełchatów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 USA - Polska 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 USA - Polska 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 FC Barcelona - Chelsea Londyn 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 FC Barcelona - Chelsea Londyn 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:20 Cafe Futbol 1:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 8:00 Szymorning 9:00 Weekend z Jankesem 9:05 School lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Dance Chart 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Dance Chart 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 ESKA TV News - podsumowanie tygodnia 13:00 Weekend z Jankesem 13:05 Co się słucha 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Hot plota tygodnia 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Hot plota tygodnia 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Robert M. - One Love 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Robert M. - One Love 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 ImprESKA 23:00 ImprESKA 0:00 ImprESKA 1:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Czarno na białym Odcinek: 3 6:30 Blisko ludzi 7:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:40 W pogotowiu Odcinek: 7 8:05 Doktor Łapa extra Odcinek: 1 8:20 Bez recepty Odcinek: 73 9:15 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 10 9:45 Ostra pobudka z Kim Odcinek: 1 10:15 Jak się ubrać w kryzysie Odcinek: 6 10:45 Rewolucja na talerzu Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 11:15 Tropiciele przekrętów Odcinek: 2 12:15 Kuchnia z wyrokiem Odcinek: 8 13:15 W trasie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 13:45 Wojaże szalonego Anglika Odcinek: 1 14:15 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 1 15:15 Cenny ładunek Odcinek: 4 16:15 Kartoteka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 17:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko... Odcinek: 5 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Awantura o wesele Odcinek: 6 19:05 Rosyjskie laleczki Odcinek: 10 19:30 Sport Raport 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Bitwa na noże i widelce 21:05 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata Odcinek: 1 21:35 Ukryte pragnienia Odcinek: 1 22:35 Miłosny biznes Odcinek: 1 23:35 Tancerki nocy Odcinek: 8 0:05 Miłość na sprzedaż Odcinek: 1 0:35 Kulisy porno biznesu Odcinek: 3 1:05 Męska inicjacja Odcinek: 1 1:35 Awantura o wesele Odcinek: 6 2:40 Magia przeznaczenia 4:40 Kartoteka Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 5:20 Przerwa techniczna Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Przebojowe historie 9:14 Masters Music Box 10:06 Vipo-disco hity 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90-te 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90-te 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Dance w Polo tv 14:00 Weekend z... 14:14 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Weekend z... 15:14 Dance w Polo tv 16:00 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo tv 17:13 Szalone lata 90-te 18:00 Gwiazdy Polo tv 19:04 Disco Polo Live 19:52 Strefa nowości 20:05 Dyskoteka Polo tv 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo tv 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 592* Wybielacz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 593* Metafora; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 594* Atak na sklep; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 595* Jak sobie pościelisz, tak się wyśpisz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Dama Pikowa; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Halina Mikołasjska, Jan Englert, Hanna Giza, Piotr Garlicki, Emilian Kamiński, Tomasz Zaliwski, Ryszard Barycz, Stanisław Szmidt, Krzysztof Kalczyński, J Moes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem - odc. 6/13 - Terrarysta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Załoga Eko - odc. 17 - Opakowania po nawozach i środkach ochrony roślin; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 18/21 - Pierścienie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Polonia w Komie - Tybet - (141); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 92 - Małolata - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Islandia "... i Polacy"(40); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 503 - Na głeboką wodę; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 13. Przystanek Woodstock 2007 - Habakuk; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (122); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 940; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - TROPICIELE TALENTÓW (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Tybet - (141); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W stepach Australii; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Czas honoru - odc. 60* "Kanał" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Jan Łomnicki; wyk.:Tomasz Borkowy, Jolanta Żółkowska, Bożena Dykiel, Stefania Iwińska, Barbara Soltysik, Joanna Szczepkowska, Anna Ciepielewska, Jan Englert, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Opole 2009 na bis /24/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 940; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat - W stepach Australii; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Czas honoru - odc. 60* "Kanał"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Dom - odc. 1/25 - Co ty tu robisz, człowieku?; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Opole 2009 na bis /24/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:12 Tu kobiety - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 113 (odc. 113); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Tu kultura - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Z miłości do ludzi cz. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:45 Kronika rejsu - Paszke 360 st. - odc. 3; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 16:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Prawdę mówiąc - ppłk Jerzy Niedzielski - odc. 58; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:00 Kod dostępu - odc. 32; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 60 lat razem - odc. 8 - Barbara Włodarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:25 Carnaval. Największe party świata (Carnaval. Największe party świata. Carnaval. The Biggest Party in the World); reportaż kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Świat i gospodarka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:24 60 lat razem - odc. 10 - Andrzej Turski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:17 Reportaż TVP INFO - Z miłości do ludzi cz. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:30 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 113 (odc. 113); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Tu kultura - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:39 60 lat razem - odc. 14 - Wojciech Pijanowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:47 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 113 (odc. 113); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Carnaval. Największe party świata (Carnaval. Największe party świata. Carnaval. The Biggest Party in the World); reportaż kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Debata Trójstronna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Kod dostępu - odc. 32; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Tu kultura; magazyn 06:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Z miłości do ludzi cz. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:43 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn TVP Kultura 08:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Wstęp do serialu- Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1874; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:29 Z biegiem lat z biegiem dni - Kraków 1874; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1980); reż.:Andrzej Wajda, Edward Kłosiński; wyk.:Izabella Olszewska, Bolesław Nowak, Anna Polony, Jerzy Bińczycki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Agor Dromesko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 10:20 Jubileusz Bernarda Ładysza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kulturanek - odc. 5 "To jest napad! Pakuj kasę!"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Drobne cwaniaczki (Small Time Crooks); komedia kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Woody Allen, Tracey Ullman, Tony Darrow, Hugh Grant, Michael Rapaport, Elaine May; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Dokument tygodnia - Gry wojenne - cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Dariusz Jabłoński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Filharmonicy w Wiedniu (The Philharmonics in Vienna); koncert kraj prod.Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Ortalionowy dziadek; film krótkometrażowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Julian Dziedzina; wyk.:Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Jan Ciecierski, Janusz Kłosinski, Jan Rudnicki, Jerzy Zygmunt Nowak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Sztuka czytania - odc. 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Jubileusz Bernarda Ładysza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 121 /1/; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Ekspres 33; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 121 /2/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Ballada wagonowa; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja, odc. 121 /3/; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 London Calling: Nieopowiedziana historia brytyjskiego popu (1) (Bohemian Rhapsody. The untold story of British pop music.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2012); reż.:Hannes Rossacher, Simon Witter; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Bilet do kina - Fish tank (Fish tank); dramat kraj prod.Holandia, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Andrea Arnold; wyk.:Rebecca Griffiths, Kierston Wareing, Katie Jarvis, Michael Fassbender, Jason Maza; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Rolling Stones - Ladies and Gentlemen (Rolling Stones - Ladies and Gentlemen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Rollin Binzer; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Hala odlotów - (odc. 6) - Sentyment za PRL - em; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Erotyka po polsku - Ciemna strona Wenus; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Agnieszka Wagner, Jan Englert, Paweł Deląg, Anna Przybylska, Marcin Jędrzejewski; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:20 Nocne czytanie w wannie; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Bilet do kina - Fish tank (Fish tank); dramat kraj prod.Holandia, Wielka Brytania (2009); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:35 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.01.1988; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Sonda - A la carte; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Cafe Historia - Epoka Gierka; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Komandoria - cz 4/8 (La Commanderie); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 27 Madera (102) "Goście archipelagu"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Telewizja - Historia telewizji. Początki; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Barbara Pawłowska, Dariusz Król; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Oblicza ludobójstwa - odc. 1 (Journeys into Genocide) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Pradawni bogowie - odc. 1 - Egipcjanie (The Lost Gods); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2000); reż.:Stephen Rooke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Pradawni bogowie - odc. 2 - Grecy (The Lost Gods); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Szansa na Sukces - Grupa pod Budą; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Wiek X. Narodziny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Beria - historia bezprawia cz. 3; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Jak umierali bogowie cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Komandoria - cz 5/8 (La Commanderie); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Kalendarium historyczne - Daleko na Wschodzie cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:40 Flesz historii - odc. 111; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 5.01.1988; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 21 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '84. Koncert konkursowy. Przeboje - Opole '84 /1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle - My wszystko o Panu wiemy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Ginące cywilizacje - Lud Toradża z Indonezji odc. 27 (Enddangered civilisations) kraj prod.Francja (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Przez granice - Racibórz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Ulica żywych i umarłych; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Pożegnanie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 07 zgłoś się - odc. 11/21 - Hieny - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Z archiwum Filmoteki Narodowej - Zapowiedź - Włóczęgi; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Włóczęgi; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1939); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Antoni Vogelfanger, Kazimierz Wajda, Stanisław Grolicki, Stanisława Stępniówna, Stanisława Wysocka, Stanisław Sielański, Helena Grossówna, Andrzej Bogucki, Zbigniew Rakowiecki, Antoni Fertner; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:55 Złote chwile - 28 (Golden Moments); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Innsbruck) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 11:20 Droga na szczyt - 4 (Road to Glory - Olympic Sports); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Złote transmisje - PZP 1990 - Legia Warszawa - Aberdeen; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Złote chwile polskiego sportu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Droga na szczyt - 5 (Road to Glory - Olympic Sports); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - kwalifikacje (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Andrzej Supron; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - TBL: Stelmet Zielona Góra - Asseco Prokom Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:25 Gala Mistrzów Sportu - 2012; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:35 Polacy w blasku olimpijskiego złota cz. VI; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - kwalifikacje (Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Bischofschofen - kwalifikacje) kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Dawnych sportów czar; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (81) Indie "Skarby Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (77) Azja; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Jan Rybkowski, Marek Nowicki; wyk.:Roman Wilhelmi, Leonard Pietraszak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Bronisław Pawlik, Tadeusz Pluciński, Halina Golanko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Fuks - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (81) Indie "Skarby Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 44 - Zatrute wino - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 27 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:05 Opole 2012 - Kora, Trójka i Debiuty - skrót; koncert; STEREO, 16:9 18:05 Szpital Three Rivers - odc. 1 (Three Rivers s. I ep. 1 Ryan's 1st Day); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Rob Bailey; wyk.:Katherine Moennig, Daniel Henney, Christopher J. Hanke, Justina Machado, Amber Clayton, Alfre Woodard; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Strefa 3D - Podróże w trójwymiarze - Ełk; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - Kabaret TV (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 27 Madera (101) "Wyspa ogród"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Ranczo - odc. 63 - Przewroty kopernikańskie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Ranczo - odc. 64 - Nad Solejuków i Wargaczów domem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Inny Świat (Black heaven) (L' autre monde); thriller kraj prod.Francja (2011); reż.:Gilles Marchand; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Wszystko co kocham - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Mateusz Kościukiewicz, Olga Frycz, Jakub Gierszał, Andrzej Chyra, Anna Radwan, Katarzyna Herman, Mateusz Banasiuk, Igor Obłoza, Marek Kalita, Zygmunt Malanowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:40 Wojna domowa - odc. 1/15 - Ciężkie jest życie - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (1965); reż.:Jerzy Gruza; wyk.:Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Irena Kwiatkowska, Andrzej Szczepkowski, Krzysztof Musiał, Elżbieta Góralczyk, Jarema Stępowski, Irena Dziedzic; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Trzecia granica - odc. 3 - Zatarte ślady (.); serial TVP kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 58 (266) Szósty zmysł; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 59 (267) Orkiestra żeńska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 12 Złota lilijka. Rok 1932; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 47 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Wojna domowa - odc. 14/15 - Nowy nabytek - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Wojna domowa - odc. 15/15 - Siła wyobraźni - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Ranczo - odc. 49 - Debata - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 50 - Kontratak - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 4/21 - Portret czyli jak być kochanym - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Mała Moskwa - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 505 - Dobra i zła wiadomość; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 50 "Boscy u doktora" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 51"Golono - strzyżono" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Nowa - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 44 - Zatrute wino - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 45 - Cena prawdy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Zagadki umysłu - odc. 2/13 (Mental, ep. A Beautiful Delusion); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Pitbull - odc. 18; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Zakończenie dnia